Doodles
by SmallNeko
Summary: Stan enjoys drawing Kyle in his science notebook, and it's become an obsession. What happens when Kyle finds the notebook and starts to look through it? One-shot, fluff, all that good stuff!


Stan never really enjoyed drawing or art class, but he sure was good at it. He currently was obsessed with drawing Kyle. Stan could draw the redhead doing anything, and he was proud of his abilities.

While in science class, which was a class that Stan _hated,_ he drew Kyle raising his hand and writing in his notebook. Stan would doodle all his drawings of Kyle in his own notebook. The teacher never collected the notebooks, so Stan could admire all the pictures of Kyle later on. Not to be creepy, but he just loved the way that Kyle looked.

The black-haired boy almost thought he was attractive. "_No_," Stan thought, "_he's just my friend, and I'm not like that! I don't think Kyle's cute, I mean, that sounds really gay."_

From time to time, when the Jewish boy came over, Stan would pull out his notebook and draw him. Kyle didn't mind this; he just thought it was a little weird. First off, Stan didn't ever have a liking for art. Second, Kyle thought it was odd having his best friend be obsessed with drawing him. Despite all of his thoughts, Kyle still posed for Stan when the black-haired boy felt the need to draw him.

One particular day, Kyle was rushing to his locker to get the books he needed for his class after lunch, but saw something on the floor next to his locker. "What's that?" Kyle picked the object up and noticed that it was Stan's notebook; the very notebook that Stan had been cluttering up the pages with drawings of Kyle. Some of the pictures were colored, but others had been shaded in.

Kyle got his books, walked towards the janitor's closet a few feet away, and opened the door. Once inside, he turned on the light and closed the door. The red-haired boy opened to the first page of the notebook, finding only a few science notes. The next page; however, had a whole slew of drawings of Kyle that covered the entire page.

"What the hell?" Kyle whispered, looking over all the pictures. Some were just random, ones that Kyle didn't even realize that Stan had been drawing for the past few weeks. The redhead's face scrunched, his brows furrowing. He ran out of the janitor's closet, heading for the lunch room.

When he opened the doors, he found Stan seated at the lunch table with Cartman, Kenny, and Butters. "Stan!" Kyle shouted, holding up the notebook, "What the fuck is this?"

The dark-haired boy's eyes widened, staring at the notebook in Kyle's hand. "Oh shit!" He yelled, getting up from the lunch table, running after the redhead. "Kyle, give it back!" Kyle ran out of the lunch room away from Stan, dropping all of his books except for the notebook in his hands.

The two started to race around the entire school, stopping a couple of times to catch their breath, and then continuing to chase each other around the school. Kyle was much faster than Stan, so he was always in front of the black-haired boy.

When the dark-haired boy's gaze left him, the redhead rushed into the janitor's closet, closing the door before Stan could realize where he was.

Unfortunately for Kyle, Stan _did _know where he had run off to. Once the red-haired boy slumped down against the wall while attempting to catch his breath, Stan opened the closet door and turned on the light. "I found you!" He shouted, closing the door, not allowing the redhead to leave the undersized closet. It was quite claustrophobic in there with two people, especially when one of them was hovering over the other like a hawk.

Kyle hid the notebook behind his back, folding his hands in his lap so Stan wouldn't suspect anything. Stan crouched down, staring into Kyle's eyes, whispering, "Did you take my notebook?"

The red-haired boy didn't answer, for he found himself too busy gazing back into the other boy's eyes. His cheeks were tinted pink as he replied, "Yes, but…I have a question."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Why are there so many drawings of me in your notebook?" Kyle asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. Stan found enough room to sit Indian-style in front of Kyle, but he still was able to look down at the floor. His face burned as he turned around to look away from Kyle. The dark-haired boy still kept his eyes on the red-haired boy, not giving in to his question.

"I just," Stan started, shifting a little to move away from the redhead. "I like the way you look…"

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed, "That's weird!"

"Kyle, listen to me for a second!" The black-haired boy paused, and then spoke again, "This might sound a little gay, but I really like how you look. I mean, not that you're cute or anything, I just—"

The redhead interrupted, "If you like how I look, that means you think I look good, and yes, Stan, that does sound gay."

Stan blushed again, a smile cracking on his face, "Th-That's not what I mean! I…I like to draw you, Kyle! That's all I meant!"

"That isn't what it sounded like…" Kyle mumbled to himself, turning his gaze down to the ground. He pulled the notebook from behind his back and opened it, showing one of the pages to Stan. "Look, look at this, Stan! This is creepy!"

"No it isn't Kyle! I just like drawing you, is that a problem?" The black-haired boy asked, "I mean…it isn't like I take photos of you! _That _would be creepy! Drawing you constantly isn't weird!"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle retorted, "The fact that you said constantly isn't helping your situation." He looked over a page in the back of the book, groaning as his face turning into one of disgust. "What the hell is this one, Stan?" He showed Stan a drawing of Kyle as a girl.

Turning a whole new shade of red, Stan took the book from Kyle and exclaimed, "I...I can explain that one!" The red-haired boy glared at the other boy with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I can't." The dark-haired boy said, defeated. He took the notebook from Kyle and flipped through the pages.

"Sorry dude. I'll stop drawing you, I guess." Stan whispered glumly, a frown settling on his face. The two sat in silence for a few moments, only hearing the sound of kids rushing around in the halls. Once all the kids had gone back to their classrooms, the only thing that they heard was the sound of their own breathing.

Stan glanced at the floor and back at Kyle multiple times, unable to keep his eyes set on one place. Kyle was staring down at the notebook, looking through the drawings again. _"Why was I mad at him again? I guess he really didn't do anything, I mean, he likes drawing me, so what?" _Kyle pondered, taking a glimpse at Stan's face. The black-haired boy's eyes were directed at his face, so the redhead immediately wondered just how long his eyes had been glued towards his.

"Hey, Stan." Kyle whispered, "Sorry about getting angry like that. It was pretty stupid of me to get mad at you for doing what you like to do. I mean, I can't stop you if that's your hobby." He averted his head away from Stan, who was currently staring at him. "…I'm sorry."

The dark-haired boy smiled, "It's okay Kyle, but, uh, I really do think you're cute." Stan moved closer to Kyle's face.

Both of the boy's faces turned beat red as Kyle turned his head back to look at Stan. "Hey…uh, Stan, don't you think you're a little _close_?" The red-haired boy backed into the wall to try and move away from Stan.

Despite moving away and turning his head, Kyle still couldn't get away from Stan, who was practically falling on top of the Jewish boy to get close to him.

And he was; Stan was on top of Kyle, staring down at his face. "Dude, get off of me!" His hands pushed on Stan's chest, attempting to push the black-haired boy off of himself. "Please, this is really uncomfortable—"

"I love you Kyle." Stan interrupted in a soft voice, getting off of Kyle and pulling him upright. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a minute. The redhead looked away first, his face burning. Silence settled in again, and they were both left to think to themselves.

_"Did he just say what I think he said?" _Kyle wondered, _"No, he couldn't have. Stan is my best friend, he definitely didn't say that." _He giggled, looking over at Stan. The dark-haired boy didn't know what to say, so he just laughed along with Kyle.

The redhead, thinking that Stan meant it in a totally platonic way, answered back, "I love you too Stan!" He had a smile on his face, and the black-haired boy did, too.

Unfortunately for Kyle, Stan meant what he said— in a totally gay way. The two both had misunderstandings at that moment, thinking that the other meant what he had meant. The dark-haired boy moved closer to Kyle's face.

"D-Dude." The red-haired boy's eyes widened as he realized that Stan's words meant something completely different, something he didn't want to believe he had heard. "Stan, what are you doing?!"

As soon as Stan's lips brushed against Kyle's, the redhead moved away once he felt it. The feeling of having another boy's lips against his didn't feel right, especially when the one doing the kissing was his best friend. "Dude, stop it!" Kyle yelled, standing up, nearly tripping over the black-haired boy that was grasping his legs.

"Wendy dumped me, dude!" Stan cried, "All I have is you!" He stared up at Kyle with glistening eyes. Tears were clearly dripping from his eyes. "I've been drawing you because I love the way you look. And, I don't know, dude…lately I've been thinking about all the weird feelings I have in my chest when I see you, and I've come to only one conclusion: I love you…"

Stan wiped away his tears, and, much to his surprise, Kyle crouched down and kissed his friend on the cheek. The dark-haired boy froze, sitting up better to look straight at the red-haired boy. "Kyle?" He whispered while staring into Kyle's averted eyes.

The redhead was tearing up a little as well as he laughed, "Dude, I think I love you too. And, in the way you mean…I never realized it, but I can feel it now. I guess I just never thought about it," Kyle muttered, "I'm sorry."

The smile on Stan's face wouldn't leave; he was simply too happy about all this. "It's okay, dude!" Stan exclaimed, hugging the other boy tightly. The two laughed and stood up as they were about to leave the closet.

"Wait," Stan whispered, "What about my notebook?"

Kyle stared at it on the floor, picking it up and looking at it with kind eyes. "Would it be okay for me to keep this?"

The black-haired boy was a little surprised, "Are you sure dude? I thought you said it was creepy."

"I _thought _it was," Kyle continued, "but I want to look at those drawings you made. I mean, they _were _really good. Do you think you could draw more?"

A smile crept onto Stan's face as he grasped Kyle's free hand. "I'd be glad to." They both opened the door and walked out into the hallways. No one was out there; it must have still been lunch time. Even if it was, the two ambled into the art room to draw each other.

**A/N: I really love these two. Style is great friendship-wise and love-wise. It works both ways and I just— I love it to death! Did I get their personalities right? Better than before? Somewhat? Please review! I want to know what you think, and I also would like to know if I did their personalities okay, because I really hate when I accidentally write OOC. God, now ****_that's _****something I hate doing! I will most definitely be writing more of this pairing, because it's just TOO PERFECT.**


End file.
